phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 1
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" Rollercoaster13.jpg Rollercoaster14.jpg Rollercoaster15.jpg What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" Rollercoaster17.jpg Rollercoaster18.jpg Rollercoaster19.jpg What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" Rollercoaster24.jpg The first load.jpg|ing to Stacy. Rollercoaster26.jpg Rollercoaster27.jpg Rollercoaster28.jpg Rollercoaster30.jpg Rollercoaster31.jpg Rollercoaster32.jpg Rollercoaster33.jpg Rollercoaster34.jpg You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." Rollercoaster38.jpg Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Rollercoaster41.jpg Rollercoaster42.jpg Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." Rollercoaster64.jpg Rollercoaster65.jpg Rollercoaster67.jpg Rollercoaster68.jpg They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. Rollercoaster90.jpg Rollercoaster91.jpg Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." Rollercoaster143.jpg Rollercoaster144.jpg Rollercoaster145.jpg Rollercoaster147.jpg Rollercoaster146.jpg Rollercoaster151.jpg It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. But but but but but.jpg|The boys are there! Rollercoaster184.jpg "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror24.jpg Backyard_beach_revealed.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror26.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror27.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror28.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror53.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror54.jpg Bad Coconut.png|Ow, a coconut fell on my head! Candace Falling.png|Candace is About to Fall Candace KO.png|Is the Crab All Right? That's Krabby.png|Yes he is Candace gets crowned.jpg|Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror61.jpg Ferb singing at the beach.JPG Lawn Gnome Beach party of terror 1.png|Even Candace can boogie! Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg|Jeremy wants to dance with Candace. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror117.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror118.jpg Excited to dance.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror120.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror121.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror123.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror124.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror125.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror126.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror139.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror144.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror145.jpg "Flop Starz" Candace kisses TV.jpg Teen trio.jpg Candace reads the lyrics.jpg Candace presented the wrong act.jpg You're still the 100th contestant.jpg Candace singing GGG.jpg "The Fast and the Phineas" The Fast and the Phineas176.jpg Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.32.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.33.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.34.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.34.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.35.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.36.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2020-01-10 at 8.36.34 AM.png "Lights, Candace, Action!" Lights, Candace, Action! title card.jpg Home movie set.jpg Candace adds her handprints.jpg Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg "Raging Bully" Holly Raging Bully.jpg Jeremy doing the corndog thing.jpg Taking a photo of the thumb wrestling.jpg "Candace Loses Her Head" This is yours.jpg Candace Loses her head34.jpg Candace Loses her head42.jpg Candace Loses her head71.jpg Candace Loses her head124.jpg Candance Loses Her Head.png|Candace scared.|link=Gallery: "I, Brobot" I brobot38.jpg They're brobots!.jpg Candace inside the Panic Room.jpg To catch a robot.jpg Candace SIGH.JPG I brobot91.jpg "Run Away Runway" Run Away Runway01.jpg Run Away Runway47.jpg CoupdeCrayon.jpg Run Away Runway67.jpg "The Magnificent Few" Candace chased by cows.JPG Cow Emporium proprietor.jpg "S'Winter" Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-02-73.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-57-80.jpg S'Winter48.jpg S'Winter113.jpg Candace_and_Vanessa_talking_on_ski_lift.jpg Clinging to the bottom of the snowboard.jpg S'Winter138.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" Candace in bed.jpg Candace holding basket of wild parsnips.jpg Are these wild parsnips?.jpg Your singing is awesome.jpg "Are You My Mummy?" Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy38.jpg Are You My Mummy59.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg "Ready for the Bettys" Bettys bus mess.jpg Betty stage view.JPG "I Scream, You Scream" I Scream, You Scream (164).jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png Busted dance 09.jpg There's a new cop on the beat.jpg "Toy to the World" The store manager tells Candace to say hi.JPG Perry the Inaction Figure costume.jpg "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" Candace crying into a t-shirt.png GetThatBigfoot.jpg Aunt Lorraine.png ScaredCandace.png "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World 3.JPG It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World 4.JPG Now, PARK THIS CAR!.jpg "Mom's Birthday" Writing a song for mom.jpg Candace making a birthday card for mom.JPG P&F take Candace to the stage.jpg It's just because I'm young.jpg "Journey to the Center of Candace" FerbandIcan'tseemtomakeupourminds.JPG candace explaining to mom that phineas and ferb are really going to build that stuff.jpg candace spitting out her milk and cereal.jpg candace saying yes to going on a walk with Jeremy.jpg that sounds doable.jpg candace coming into the garage to tell phineas and ferb something.jpg Jeremy will be here in any minute.jpg Candace having seen the grilled cheese sandwhich.jpg Candace about to start eating the grilled cheese sandwhich.jpg canadace eating the grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Candace saying hello to Jeremy.jpg Candace burping.jpg Candace saying excuse me.jpg Candace answering phineas call.jpg Candace getting angry.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking in the park.jpg are you wacko.jpg Candace laughing because of thing rubbing the inside of her stomach.jpg Jeremy sees Candace laughing.jpg what is going on.jpg Jeremy asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Candace being taken over to the playground by phineas and ferb.jpg Candace hanging upside down on a bar.jpg Candace getting ready to throwup.jpg Candace now off the bar as Jeremy comes to ask her if she is okay.jpg Jeremy again asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Candace and Jeremy coming up to Jeremy's uncle's resteraunt.jpg Candace feeling the tickle in her throat.jpg Candace having coughed phineas and ferb's shrinking submarine out.jpg Candace sees the shrinking submarine.jpg Candace telling mom about the boys shrinking submarine.jpg Candace taking her mom to see the shrinking submarine.jpg Candace relizies the shrinking submarine is gone.jpg Jeremy about to show something to Candace.jpg Jeremy with a grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Jeremy says he knew grilled cheese is Candace's favorite sandwich.jpg the shrinking submarine falling into the grilled cheese sandwich.jpg shall we eat inside.jpg this is the end of a great day.jpg I can't wait to try it.jpg pinky eating candace's grilled cheese sandwich.jpg "It's About Time!" No yelling in the museum - widescreen.png Candace hides from guards.png They have a Slushy Dawg here too.png Calvinosaur.jpg Candace screaming in panic.png Mwah....png Candace blushing.png "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Screenshot_20200131-141234_YouTube.jpg|Candace scolds Lawrence for forgetting his wedding anniversary. Screenshot_20200131-141255_YouTube.jpg|Candace reminisces about her own "anniversaries" with Jeremy. Screenshot_20200131-141322_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141356_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141434_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141441_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141450_YouTube.jpg|"He keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox." Screenshot_20200131-150119_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141541_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141548_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141643_YouTube.jpg|Candace refuses to take part in Phineas' scheme. Screenshot_20200131-141649_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141701_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141712_YouTube.jpg|Candace agrees to help, "for true love." Screenshot_20200131-141720_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141736_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-141747_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142046_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142052_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142059_YouTube.jpg|"You doofuses!" Screenshot_20200131-142500_YouTube.jpg|Candace tries to hide Bobbi's musical number from her mom. Screenshot_20200131-142744_YouTube.jpg|Candace stalls by getting Linda to try on dresses. Screenshot_20200131-142829_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-142833_YouTube.jpg|Candace getting emotional when they arrive in the backyard and see Love Händel. Screenshot 20200131-142938 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-142947 YouTube.jpg|Phineas and Candace smile, proud of their successful teamwork. Screenshot 20200131-143048 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-143104 YouTube.jpg|Phineas and Candace dancing together during the endcredits scene. "Tree to Get Ready" Candace and Stacy playing video game.png Attention, Candace.png Bounce in elevator.png FiringBalloons.png "The Ballad of Badbeard" I can do without the sarcasm.jpg Touching the orange moss.jpg Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin.jpg Candace bearded.jpg "Greece Lightning" Greece Lightning title card.jpg IDoNotHaveWheels.png Candace scares the kids.png "Leave the Busting to Us!" MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!.JPG Candace sees no ferris wheel.JPG I don't see a ferris wheel - part 2.JPG I don't see a ferris wheel - part 1.JPG Presenting the ferris wheel.JPG "Crack That Whip" I'm not sure what it is, but I still got it.jpg Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg Et tu, grandpa.jpg Candace leans on Jeremy.jpg He sure is.jpg "The Best Lazy Day Ever" The Best Lazy Day Ever024.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever055.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever101.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever154.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever183.jpg Slow down and look around.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Capture1.png That's not Jeremy.jpg "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Wet Candace angry.jpg "A Hard Day's Knight" A Hard Day's Knight52.jpg A Hard Day's Knight63.jpg A Hard Day's Knight115.jpg "Traffic Cam Caper" MoonTripProof.png MaybeTomorrow.png NormStealsDisk.png Candace hugs Phineas.png "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Candace chatting on the phone.png Candace's bowling fantasy.jpg ControllingTheBowlingBall.png Candace loses control.png Candace and Jeremy on the ferrris wheel.jpg I was thinking you weren't going to make it.jpg On the ferris wheel.jpg Usually we get on at the bottom.jpg You know your brothers are alright.jpg Hey are you okay.jpg Cuddling on the ferris wheel.jpg|Jeremy and Candace cuddle on the Ferris Wheel. "Got Game?" Bad hair day.jpg Candace notices that Jeremy has come up behind her.jpg Hello, Jeremy.jpg Sports shoot.jpg candace saying she is a little busy.jpg real action shots, you'll look great.jpg Candace awestruck.jpg Candace and Isabella in a horse costume.jpg F-Games photo 1.jpg I feel like a kabob.jpg Candace having hit the first ball.jpg Isabella, i have feet too you know.jpg Candace now with a watermelon on her head.jpg Candace as she hits the ball with her head.jpg Candace freaks out about her hair.jpg Candace as she finishes spinning around.jpg Candace's new hairstyle.png another of Jeremy's photos of Candace.jpg Jeremy photographing Candace at end of the F Games.png Candace showing off her hair to Jeremy.jpg Jeremy in between taking pictures.jpg Mom likes Candace's new hairstyle.jpg "Comet Kermillian" Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-20h44m32s49.png SIMP 4.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-20h39m36s157.png P6f-other scene.jpg YouCameToCheckUpOnMe.png It just did.jpg "Put That Putter Away" 556px-CandaceBlowNose.jpg Yeah!!!.jpg Candace and Stacy sick in bed.jpg "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Candace holding Perry.jpg Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg "The Flying Fishmonger" Candace shows Winifred around the mall.JPG SeeWhatTheBoysAreDoing.png Candace looks like a queen.png YourPoresAren'tThatBad.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" One Good Scare Ought to Do It! title card.jpg Linda interrupts candace.jpg Candace getting phineas attention.jpg Candace calls her mom.jpg Candace calling the Johnson residence again.jpg Candace getting ready to go to Jeremy's house.jpg Candace arriving at Jeremy's house.jpg Tumblr m075861FyM1qjhwq1o8 1280.jpg Candace flees from the Johnson residence.jpg Haunted House Vampire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Jeremy asking Candace why she ran away from his house.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water 2.jpg "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" "Oil on Candace" Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-20-23-94.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-12-24.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-10-50.jpg But-but-but....JPG "Out of Toon" Screenshot_20200131-153731_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-153741_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-153820_YouTube.jpg|"Check it out! We're super-heroes!" Screenshot_20200131-153842_YouTube.jpg|"You guys are super-busted!" Screenshot_20200131-153905_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-153919_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-162920_YouTube.jpg|Candace's likeness in Phineas and Ferb's cartoon. Screenshot_20200131-162854_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-162942_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-162955_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163006_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163033_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163041_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163105_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163244_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163320_YouTube.jpg|"It got up..." Screenshot_20200131-163343_YouTube.jpg|"...and it danced away." Screenshot_20200131-163348_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163356_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-163421_YouTube.jpg "Hail Doofania!" Candace in goth clothes.jpg Posing for Jeremy.png Vanessa as Candace and Candace as Vanessa.jpg "Out to Launch" I was brave.png Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" Mom sees the parking tower.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the Tri-State Dance Contest.jpg Little brothers.jpg Baby Phineas.jpg Candace driving with Jeremy.jpg At the Smile Away entrance.jpg Rescuing the boys.jpg JeremyPropose.png Candace wakes up.jpg Slide3.JPG "Unfair Science Fair" Showdown at the Slushy Dawg.jpg Neither of you.jpg "Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story) No answer.png Looking for Jeremy.png Candace sees bikes.png Entering portal.png Candace meets martian.png Crank the tunes.jpg Telescope, perfect!.png Uhhmm, ok then.png To return to the page for Candace Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Candace Flynn